Paper Planes
by Gabrielle Roe
Summary: The chances of it landing in to the possession of someone that cares were slim to none. Well someone must have been watching over Matthew that day. Rated T for mentions of suicide and swearing.
1. The Paper Plane

**Hi, I'm Gabby! ****This is my first fanfic posted on so I hope you enjoy it! Criticism and words of wisdom are welcomed, meaning, please review!**

* * *

Matthew sat on the edge of the roof of a rather tall building, the one he and his elder twin, Alfred, used to go to as kids with their-Or should I say, Alfred's friends. Yeah, they knew of Matthew, but really didn't pay any attention to him. Back then, Matthew was okay with it, but it just got worse ever since they got into Jr. High. Nowadays everyone mistakes him for Alfred; even his father's mistake him as Alfred. Sometimes, when people mistake him for Alfred, they will practically beat Matthew into oblivion and then run off. Of course, no one notices this so Matthew usually has to fix his wounds himself.

He sighed, his breath becoming visible, as he stared into the sunset. Matthew hugged his stuff bear close to him then looked at the pad of paper and the red pen next to him. He has been contemplating this since his freshman year but he could never do it. Oh sure, he has made attempts at his life, like last year, his junior year, he almost shot himself in the head with a gun he bought from sleazy guy but couldn't do it. So to relieve the build up, Matthew cut himself. He didn't do it every day, god no! He only did it when everything just sucked. For instance, last month his Papa Francis and Papa Arthur announced they were going to get a divorce. That same day Alfred spilled his crappy McDonald's food all over Kumajiro, leaving some faint stains in his white fur. Matthew has had Kumajiro since birth, so of course he was heartbroken when that happened, no matter how silly it seemed to others.

"But . . ." Matthew looked down at the streets below then back at the paper. "Will anyone miss me if I leave?"

He set Kumajiro aside then took the pen and pad. He clicked the pen and began to write down what he wanted to say for so long, but couldn't summon the words out of his mouth.

To Papa Francis, Papa Arthur, and Alfred,

I'm tired of everything, tired of being bullied, tired of being invisible, and I'm tired of trying to be happy for people who don't even see me! I'm constantly getting my ass kicked because people are too stupid to realize that I am NOT Alfred. Whenever I try to talk to someone at school, they NEVER see me, even when I'm standing right in front of them! I pretty much yell in their faces but they act like there's a fly in their face! Then if they see me, their first reaction is "Hey it's Alfred, let's beat the shit out of him!" And the worst part of that is that Alfred sees them beating me up, but all he does is ignore it, or he just laughs like most of the other students! Alfred is a liar, he's not a hero. A hero would never let that go by without punishment. He's just like any other thick-headed, jackass jock at school! No, not just at school, but everywhere!

I am sorry if I don't seem like myself, but then again, how would you know? None of you were there for me, maybe Papa Francis was when I was younger but now all he does is go out and have one night stands with women. Sorry Papa Francis, but we all know, we've known when you started coming home drunk with lipstick on your collar.  
Well this is goodbye, but as I leave this letter I leave one question that I have been thinking of ever since my freshman year. Will anybody really miss me, better yet, will anyone know I am gone?

Au revoir,

Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy

Matthew sighed, thinking the letter was stupid. So the troubled young man carefully folded it into a paper plane and threw it over the edge. Then he set Kumajiro safely behind the edge and stood up, feeling the wind sting his already numb face due to the cold. He took in a deep breath and continued to watch the sunset, waiting until it had fully set to leave his life.

* * *

The chances of that plan landing in the hands of someone slim to none. The chances of it flying into the possession of someone who cares is an ever fewer chance. Well someone must have been watching over Matthew that day because the impossible was made possible.

* * *

The paper plane took a nosedive but did several loops on the way down until it accidentally flew into an open window. The room it landed in happened to be Alfred's, where he, Gilbert, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano were hanging out, playing on Alfred's Xbox 360 he had gotten for his birthday last year. Of course Alfred only had two remotes so they all had to take turns, which was soo lame in Alfred's opinion.  
Now, back to the flying piece of paper, it crashed into Feliciano's head. The Italian carefully took the paper plane and unfolded it. He saw that there were words on it and began to read what was written.

"Vee~ this is Matthews handwriting," Italy said softly and continued reading.

Ludwig raised his eyebrow at Feliciano while Kiku stared with curiosity. "Feli, vhat is zhat that you have?"

Feliciano slowly lowered the paper to reveal his eyes wide open with tears in them; he began to shake a little. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. "M—Matthew—he—note—Alfred!" Feliciano tried to explain but it only came out jumbled together.

"Dude, what's up? You feeling okay?" Alfred asked.

"Matthew is'a gonna commit suicide!" Feliciano shouted, tears pouring down his face.

"What do you mean Matthew is going to commit suicide?" Kiku asked a little panicked.

The blubbering Italian handed the letter to Alfred. Everyone read over his shoulder, their eyes widening as they read the letter. Alfred crumpled the paper into a ball, his eyes stinging from the tears threatening to spill over but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he threw his controller at the ground, breaking it beyond repair.

"Maybe he hasn't done, you know, yet!" Gilbert suggested.

"But where could he be?" Yao butt in.

It was silent as they all racked their brains. It came to Alfred like a ton of bricks. "The roof!"

Everyone ran out of the room and into the hall, heading for the stairway. That was the only way to could get to the roof, the elevator was too slow and it only went to the last floor. The building they were in had 27 floors and Alfred and his family lived on the tenth floor. So as the others were forced to climb the stairs by the 20th floor, Alfred kept running up them, no matter how bad his legs hurt. He needed to stop Matthew . . . and he needed to apologize to him. All this time Alfred was just messing with Matthew, that's what brothers do, right? They mess with each other, call each other names, but in the end they knew they cared about each other. But as Alfred ran up the stairs, he only just begun to realize that he went a little too far. But worst of all, he didn't even realize the other guys were bullying him. The American he is thought they were just being, well . . . Americans and Canadians?

Alfred scowled at himself, reaching the 25th floor. He knew he was being bullied but cared too much about his popularity to help his brother. And because of him, Matthew was sent over the edge. Well . . . let's hope not yet at least.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed, kicking the door to the roof open. So far there was no sign of his younger brother. "MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T DO THIS!"

Alfred ran all over the roof, occasionally tripping over his own feet. Finally, he saw something that definitely made him 100% positive that Matthew was there. Leaning against the edge was the stuffed white bear Alfred knew all too well.

Slowly, Alfred approached the bear and gently picked him up. He could still see the mustard, ketchup, and coke stains in his fur that he created last month. Matthew was devastated when he saw it, "Another thing I did to send him over the-" Alfred's thoughts were interrupted when he practically launched himself at the edge. He gripped the edge tightly, scanning the streets. There were police cars, no ambulances, no screams of terror, and no splattered body on the sidewalk.

Alfred backed away from the edge and sunk to his knees, hugging the bear as tight as he could. Eventually night had fallen and the others reached the roof.

"What happened to Matvey?" Ivan spoke first, spotting the familiar bear in Alfred's arms.

"I . . . don't know," Alfred said softly into the bear's fur and looked at his friends with tears in his blue eyes. They were both sad and happy tears. "He's not dead but he's gone . . . Maybe forever."


	2. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

Should he have done what he did? Everyone was probably worrying where Matthew was . . . but then again, maybe they hadn't noticed he was gone. Poor, poor Matthew, don't you realize you're not as invisible as you think you are to be?

* * *

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and so on. Through all that time, not once had Alfred stopped looking for his brother. To the date, it had been exactly 6 months—half a year—when Matthew vanished from his life. When Francis and Arthur heard Matthew was gone, they broke down, putting aside their differences, and ordering/forcing people to find their innocent son. At one point Francis was so frustrated with the incompetent policemen, he had to be restrained by Arthur _and_ Alfred to keep him from lashing out at the policemen violently. But what was to be expected? Francis was worried for his son, his sweet, shy, innocent Matthew.

Alfred sighed sadly, walked into the large building, dripping wet, and lugging his rather heavy backpack around. Ever since Matthew vanished it never seemed to stop raining. There seemed to be only a few days when it didn't rain, and on those days it snowed.

One elevator ride and a short walk later and the tall blonde made it to his home. Francis was gone, probably to nag the police more about finding Matthew, and Arthur was sitting at the little table in the kitchen, doing bills with a stressed look on his face.

"Hey Dad," Alfred said flatly, walking passed his father and started digging through the fridge. "Any news from the police or Papa Francy-Pants?" Asked Alfred, who once again was attempting to be humorous, just as he did every day.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "No, they haven't said anything at all today, just like for the past months."

Alfred stayed silent, shutting the fridge once he saw there was nothing to eat inside it. ". . . They'll say something soon, right?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to stay silent. Seeing as he wouldn't get an answer from Arthur, he headed towards his room, his only sanctuary now. Alfred couldn't explain it, but whenever he was in his room, it felt like Matthew never left, like he was reading a book on his own bed, or looking up hockey games on his laptop.

"That's what I'll do," Alfred whispered to himself, resting the backpack on his bed. "When Mattie gets back, I'll take him to a Hockey game, a real one in Canada! Right Kumajiro?"

Said white bear was currently being pulled out of Alfred's unusually clean backpack. Now that he thought about it, ever since Matthew disappeared, Alfred has been keeping everything clean and neat, and his temper would go off so easily when playing xbox live. Every time after he ate food that requires using his hands, he would wash his hands for nearly five minutes. Nearly every time the internet was lagging, making his game slow down, he would yell and curse at the device.

Now, back to the bear, Alfred held it delicately in his arms while he just sat on his bed, deciding to take a shower later. The young American also had a habit of carrying the bear around everywhere he went, just as his twin did.

"Mattie," Alfred whispered, his voice cracking. Tears threatened to spill over. "I'm sorry, please come back. Everyone misses you, even me, the hero! Heh, some kind of hero I am. The hero is supposed to save the day, keep the civilians happy and safe, but . . . I guess I'm not cut out to be a hero if I can't even save my brother . . ."

The smile he tried to keep on his face just slipped away from existence all together, tears fell down his face freely, and not once did Alfred care that Arthur had listened to the entire thing, that he was now probably going to call Francis instead of comforting his son. Alfred was now broken and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The broken boy knew his words could not be heard by his twin. But if Matthew . . . felt them?

* * *

Matthew looked up at the sky with furrowed brows and a frown. Out of nowhere, his heart felt just a little heavier than usual. Shrugging it off, Matthew turned back to the scene before him. Matthew was currently at a park on the opposite side of the US of A. He somehow landed up in Mormon territory, A.K.A. Utah, a few months ago, maybe three months. As of now, Matthew was Mathieu Weendigo, living in an apartment, attending a high school where people actually see him, and a part-time janitor at the local Jr. High. It was nice, a little lonely, but nice.

"Hey Matt!" To the left of Matthew were a tall girl with vibrant purple hair and glasses and a taller boy with messy brown hair and a kind smile. They were two of Matthew's friends who had instantly seen him. They were Morgan and James, two weird but very nice people who were only in their junior year.

Matthew waved to them with a smile. "Hey Morgan, James." Matthew spoke softly but louder than he did when he was with his family.

"My mom is taking everyone to the library, you in?" Morgan asked with a smile.

Just as he was about to answer, something stopped him.

_CRACK!_

Matthew gasped silently and placed his hand over his heart, the pain coming from it was unbearable. Morgan and James didn't seem to notice this, they probably didn't even hear the dreaded cracking noise.

"U-Um, n-not to-today guys, m-maybe next time." Matthew managed to say through grit teeth.

Shrugging, the two teenagers walked away from Matthew and towards a small green car. As much as Matthew loved his new friends, they were kind of dense, kind of like . . .

Matthew shook his head violently, finally straightening his posture. "This is my new life and I like it." His body began to shake and tears slightly stung his eyes. "My friends, they listen to me, they take the time to notice I'm there, but . . . it just isn't . . . home."

* * *

**Hey, it's me, Gabby. Well, this is the second chapter of Paper Planes, sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter ^^' Anyway, I got the OCD and anger problems from a real life situation actually. My brother has those two things ever since his friend . . . passed away last year (Crap, the anniversary is tomorrow!) The girl and the boy randomly showing up are based on two of my friends. I felt that Canada needed some sort of friends but I couldn't decide which Hetalia character should be there, so i just threw those two in. They probably won't show up again :/ So, really hope you like this!**


	3. Revealed

**Hi~ So this is Chapter 3 of Paper Planes! I hope you enjoy it! I may or may not post the fourth chapter this week. It just depends if I get enough reviews~ ;D HA! Just kidding, but it just depends if I feel up to it, since I'm currently supposed to be working on a Speech and Debate project. Woo! Procrastinators unite! . . . Tomorrow!**

* * *

With each passing moments, he ached. Not his entire being, but what was inside. It was the small, red vessel that gave him life, that pumped blood through his veins, that's what ached inside of him. Matthew, please, just listen to your **heart **and do the right thing . . .

* * *

The door creaked open and in walked Matthew, looking exhausted and sweaty. Hey, it wasn't easy being the janitor of a Jr. High school, today they found a couch on the roof for some reason and they told Matthew to handle the situation. It took him an hour, but he managed to push the couch off the roof and into a poor, unsuspecting bush. At least he didn't get into trouble with them.

"What should I have for dinner?" Matthew mumbled, his eyes beginning to close from the fatigue. "Forget it . . . I'm tired . . ."

* * *

_He shifted anxiously in his seat. Alfred was once again at school, sitting next to his friend Yao, who was listening intently to the teacher and writing down notes. In front of him were Gilbert and Ivan, they too were writing notes but they talked to each other. Gilbert was complaining how his family was taking a trip across the United States with his father and younger brother. Ivan just nodded and said how lucky his family wanted to spend time him, his older sister is kind of a scaredy cat while his younger sister stalks him and freaks him out. _

_Alfred sighed and picked up his mechanical pencil. _I would give anything for Mattie to be back. _Thought the young American and looked down at his empty page._

_The faint scent of maple syrup filled his nostrils, so Alfred looked up and clinging to the door way shyly was Matthew. Tears of happiness filled Alfred's eyes and he jumped out of his seat to run to his younger twin. No one seemed to notice this nor did they notice Matthew, but Alfred didn't care. All that mattered was that his brother was back._

"_MATTIE!" Alfred screamed, but it didn't faze Matthew. When he approached his brother and tried to hug him, he went right through Matthew and fell. He fell into a black void, images of Matthew crying out for him, being beaten in front, and an image . . . an image Alfred never wanted to see again. It was the image of Matthew pointing a gun at his head, ready to take his own life. But before Alfred could stop, Matthew threw the gun at the window, letting the glass break and the gun crash into the street, now just rubble. . . . And Matthew cried and cried but Alfred didn't move to help his brother. _

"_You're not the hero, you're not a hero at all," Alfred whispered, his own tears falling as he fell further and further into the emptiness. "You're the person that damaged their brother, damaging their heart, their mind . . . their core. Just fall and never show your face again."_

"_SHUT UP!" The new voice startled Alfred, making him looked around with full alertness. "I'M TIRED OF YOU WHINING AND CRYING ABOUT HOW IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE A MAN, YOU'RE **THE** HERO NOW DUDE! YOU'RE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! A HERO WOULDN'T JUST GIVE UP AFTER MAKING SOMETHING HORRIBLY BAD HAPPEN! NO! HE WOULD SUCK IT UP AND FIX HIS MISTAKE EVEN IF IT KILLS HIM! BE A GODDAMN HERO ALFRED!"_

Alfred shot out of bed, knocking Kumajiro and himself to the floor. That loud familiar, yet handsome, voice was right! He was the hero, no matter what anyone said, and he would find his brother!

During the six months Alfred, honestly, had done nothing to help with the search, letting the police handle everything. All he would do was mope around and clean, which kind of freaked out his friends and family, but they let him be.

Alfred shook his head and stood up, picking up the bear along the way. "I need to spread the word . . . TO THE INTERNET!"

The door slammed open and Arthur stood there, looking like a mess. "Be quiet, it's 3 in the morning!"

"Sorry Dad!" Alfred whisper yelled.

Arthur shook his head and quietly closed the door. Alfred, meanwhile, ran over to his laptop and hooked up his webcam. A confident smile spread across his face. It didn't have the same, cheery glow it did months ago, but it was progress from he had been doing.

Alfred cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Let's make some magic happen."

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes and smiled. For some reason, ever since last week, he's been feeling somewhat more, dare I say it, confident than usual. But his friends have also been drowning him texts so he's been ignoring them to feel the peace, the happiness. He even asked for the week off from work and called in sick at school. It was very nice.

Matthew's phone went off from across the room, playing a Linkin Park song. Yet again Morgan calling Matthew before school started, most likely to see if he was going to school. Matthew felt a little guilty for not telling his friends anything, so he walked across the apartment and answered it.

"Hey Morgan—"

"Spill it Matt!"

"Spill what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Mathieu Weendigo, or should I say Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy!"

His blood ran cold. How the hell could Morgan know his real name? He made sure that no one would know of his real name, ever! Not even his past!

"Matt, you there? Look, I'm sor—"

Matthew hung up and quickly threw on some jeans, a hoodie, and some shoes then left for the mall. He needed some time to himself, to clear his head and decide whether or not he should tell the others about him.

* * *

"Thank you," Matthew said politely to the coffee shop girl and gave her a five dollar tip. "Have a great day."

She smiled and nodded. "You too!"

Mathew walked away from the food court and wandered up the large building. He cautiously sipped his hot chocolate as he walked.

"Should I tell them?" Matthew wondered, stopping in front of a Spencer's. "Better yet, how did they find out?"

He looked at the adult store and walked inside. The people who worked here were cool, it really didn't matter to them if like nine year old kids came in and hung out in the perv section. But, being the still innocent child (Somehow, what with having the Pervert Queen, A.K.A. Morgan, as a friend and Francis as a father) he is, he stuck to looking at the belts, hats, shirts, books, etc. Basically, anything that wasn't very perverted.

Matthew stopped in front of the belt buckles. One of them happened to be an American flag and the first thing that crossed his mind was Alfred. Alfred was so incredibly patriotic, even as children Alfred loved his country to death. Every year on the 4th of July Alfred begged and begged their parents to buy tons of fireworks (which usually ended up being a few crappy things to set off in the street like snakes) and would drag all of them to a field he found when they were seven years old, which surprised them all. They lived in New York, not New York City, but a place in the state where you had to look hard for a quiet place like the one Alfred found.

Once again Matthew sighed and sipped his beverage. "I hate to say it . . . but that's home, it's where my heart lies, well besides Canada, but it was closer to Canada than Utah." _Maybe I should contact them . . . they at least deserve to know I'm okay._

"Matthew?"

For the second time that morning, Matthew's blood ran cold. He knew that voice, it was just too familiar (And at times annoying) to ignore. Possibly making the biggest mistake in his life, according to Matthew, he slowly turned around and came face to face with his past.

The cup fell and he dashed towards the exit, hoping to lose him in the crowds. But he was taller, he had longer legs, and he easily tackled the younger boy to the floor. People ignored the scene, not wanting to be a part of it.

"Calm down Birdie!"

Sighing for the fifty millionth time, Matthew nodded and the older of the two got off, pulled Matthew to his feet, and hugged him.

"How did you . . . how did you see me? Why do you seem so worried Gilbert?" Matthew whispered due to the elder hugging him so hard it was hard to breathe.

He pulled away and held Matthew at arms length, looking at him with joyous red eyes. "Zhe paper plane Birdie, it told us every single zhing."


	4. A German, a Prussian, and the video

**Nrg, I'm sorry I'm such a procrastinator, but I've been busy what with the school year ending. But, this is my last week of school then summer vacation! Then school again. But I promise to update as much as possible during the summer (I do have to warn you, I will be gone for two weeks due to camp then an additional week for California).**

* * *

Gilbert sighed as Matthew stared into the new cup of hot chocolate. The two teenage boys were now sitting in a Barnes n' Noble, in the way back so no one would find them. Earlier the albino had tried to coax the blonde into talking but it was useless. Now he just sat in front of Matthew, waiting for him to speak.

". . . How did the plane get to you guys?" Matthew whispered quietly, reverting back to what he once was living with his family.

"It flew zhrough zhe vindow and crashed into Feliciano's head. He opened it, recognized your handwriting, and began to read." Gilbert said, picking up the hot beverage and silently sipping it. "Ve vere all surprised. Did you really feel like zhat, birdie?"

Matthew nodded his head like a robot, stiff and choppy. It made the usually hyper and narcissistic Gilbert sigh again. Despite their incredibly different social statues, Gilbert and Matthew used to be great friends growing up. He would be there to comfort Matthew when people ignored him or confused him at Alfred. But it was like having an imaginary friend. The more you grow up, the less you'll see them (Arthur is an exception though, seeing as Matthew and Alfred will still hear him talking to "Flying Mint Bunny" at night when Francis is asleep). Actually, this was the first time they've had a conversation in over a year, maybe even two.

"It's just too hard . . ." Gilbert looked up from the drink and saw Matthew's figure shaking. "It's hard when no one will listen to you, when no one will believe when, when no one even sees you. Y'know, in seventh grade, my backpack was stolen by you as a joke but immediately forgot who you stole it from. When I told Papa Arthur what happened, he was mad at _me_ for my backpack being stolen. I was grounded for a month, forced to do Alfred's laundry, and forced to get a job to buy a new backpack. Papa Francis tried to comfort me, but it didn't work . . . then Alfred tried to help but I ended up with a broken arm."

Matthew's hands turned into fists in his lap, his head still down but he was shaking even harder now. "Gilbert, I'm tired of being ignored, being invisible. I really did try to end my life but I was too much of a coward to do it! You know, for awhile I kept thinking to myself maybe if no one can see, hear, or feel me, maybe I don't exist. Then I think that if I try and be happy, they'll notice me and then I wonder if they can see pass the smile . . ."

A small gasp came from Gilbert as Matthew raised his head to show tears were streaming down his red face but a broken smile drew his eyes away from the tears. _He's like Alfred . . . he's broken._

"Here! Here they notice me! I have friends that care about me!" Matthew cried quietly, not wanting to be thrown out. "And . . . and . . ."

"It's not home, is it, Birdie?" Gilbert muttered, making the boy stop. "You miss them, your family, don't you?"

He remained silent, but Gilbert waited patiently. Matthew was a friend, and his friend was in a time of need. All Gilbert could do was sit patiently and wait for his blonde, meek friend to speak up. Slowly, Matthew wiped the tears away on his face and looked Gilbert straight in the eye with a serious look. His back straightened and his mouth formed a perfect line.

"You're right, I do miss them, but I can't go back to them. They probably don't even know I'm gone." Matthew said quietly.

Gilbert slammed his hands on the table in between them, not with anger (Well, maybe a little) but with surprise. "Vhere zhe hell have you been zhe passed veek?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Matthew . . . your heart . . . it's different. It stopped cracking. . . . Does this mean what I think it means?

* * *

Finally, after non-stop traveling, Ludwig managed to get away from his elder bruder and Vatter, find a nice, quiet store to be in. Sears. Somehow Ludwig ended up in the cooking department (Totally made a b-line for it XD) and was now looking at all the pans. One brand he recognized easily due to a girl he knows always whacking his bruder upside the head with it.

"Vest!"

_Zhere goes my sanity. _"Vhat now, bruder?"

Ludwig turned around with an annoyed look which instantly turned into one of surprise. Gilbert was dragging Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy right behind him. The missing-well found- boy looked rather uncomfortable.

"M-Matthew . . ." It truly did leave Ludwig speechless. Just how in the world did his womanizing bruder find their missing friend?

"Let me see your phone, Vest!" Gilbert demanded, in which the younger brother complied.

He snatched the iPhone from his hand and started to use the Youtube app. Gilbert typed in the search box various times, looking for the right video. His red eyes landed on the right video. The video was called "Looking for the NOT invisible". Gilbert handed the phone to Matthew and made him watch it.

As the video loaded, Matthew saw it was posted exactly one week ago, when he started to feel pretty good, and it had millions of views already. The video started and Matthew came face to face with his brother, Alfred.

* * *

Alfred moved the webcam around a little until it showed him entirely. The room was dark and he was only illuminated by the light from hislaptop. He gave the cam a lopsided smile and a lazy wave.

"Hey guys, its Thehero74 and I know it's been awhile since I've posted a video but there is a reason behind it. Six months ago, my twin brother, Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy tried to end his life but instead, he ran away. We've been searching for him but there had been no sign of him." Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the tears coming on but refused to let them hit the ground. "All because I wouldn't help him when he needed it . . . whenever I tried to hang out with him I'd just end up hurting him . . . and . . . and . . . when he first tried to commit suicide, I just watched him."

_Screw it. _Alfred thought and lifted his head. The smile was replaced with a heartbreaking frown and tears fell like rivers from his eyes. "Don't you dare post comments about how it wasn't my goddamn fault! It was my fault he became depressed! It was my fault my wanted to end his life! . . . I just want to see my brother again, alive and healthy and happy. Please, if you've seen my brother, tell me. I need to know if he's okay . . . please."

The scene faded and was replaced with another video of Alfred, this time during the day. He sat on the edge of Matthew's bed with a guitar and began to sing and play. The song was called "Invisible" by Disciple. Alfred started learning it last month in one of his moments of despair. As he sang, the screen changed from pictures of Matthew to short clips of Francis yelling at the police and Arthur brooding. Slowly, the video faded into darkness, the only noise were the sounds of Alfred trying to keep down a sob.

* * *

"Matthew, zhey've noticed you're gone and zhey haven't stopped looking." Ludwig said softly once the video was over.

Matthew slowly looked up from the small screen with shiny violet eyes. His bottom lip began to quiver. He handed the phone over to Ludwig and wrapped his arms around himself. Gilbert lightly patted the smaller boy's head.

"I did that to Alfred, didn't I?" Matthew asked in a small voice.

Ludwig sighed but nodded. "Ja."

"And Papa Francis and Papa Arthur?"

"Ja."

. . . "I shouldn't have made that paper plane."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Hm, it would be pretty awesome if some cosplayer actually did that video :D Anyway, the song in it is like totally epic 'cause it's what I imagine Alfred feels about it. :3 Well, see you guys, I'll post an update sometime next week, when there's no school. **


	5. Hope is not Lost

**Again, I apologize I haven't updated in awhile but I've been dealing with rehearsals, watching The Avengers and Iron Man 1 and 2, Thor, and Captain America. Also, my family has been dealing with the death of my Father's nephew who died a few weeks ago, and we suspect may have ODed.**

**Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Silence. Complete and total silence. It was making Alfred annoyed but he sat through it and waited by his laptop and his phone. Almost three weeks have passed since he posted the video and still no word. Despite his pleas, people tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, that or there were trolls saying he deserved it or that Matthew probably did kill himself after running away. Those people can be complete assholes; I mean really, they only do that kind of stuff to get a kick out of the other people who fight back.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a swig of the root beer he had in his hand. A knock came from behind his door, probably Arthur or Francis to check on him.

"Come in," Alfred said in a bored tone of voice.

The door creaked open and Arthur stood there with the German brothers behind him. "Ludwig and Gilbert are here, play nice. I'm going out to fetch your Father. He's at the police station again."

Alfred gave a short, curt nod and Arthur left the room. Ludwig and Gilbert entered the room and quietly closed the door behind them. Both of them had a serious expression on their faces, which rarely happens. I mean, yeah Ludwig is always serious, but rarely ever Gilbert.

"Hey, so how was touring the U.S. of A.?" Alfred asked with a lopsided smile.

"Alfred, ve need you to be serious." Gilbert said.

The dark haired blonde raised an eyebrow as the brothers neared him. "What's up with you guys?"

"Ve're not sure how to say zhis," Ludwig started. Not once did he look Alfred in the eye. "But . . . it's about Matthew . . ."

His eyes widen. "Did . . . Did you guys find him?"

"Ja, but—"

Gilbert cut off his younger brother, seeing that he was taking too long. "He doesn't vant to be found."

"What?"

"In simpler terms, Matthew doesn't vant to come home." Ludwig said.

* * *

The cracks have begun again, but this time it is not Matthew's heart that is the victim, it is Alfred's. You know the saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me"? It's all just a lie. It hurts and leaves you damaged for years to come.

* * *

"_Losing someone is the worst feeling. Loss carves out a deep, hollow pocket. There's no magical way to fill it, no medicine or Band-Aid or surgery to cure it. I suppose that over time you get used to it, but the feeling never totally goes away. And the more time you spend on earth, the more pockets you'll collect. But it's part of living. It's life_." Matthew read aloud. "This quote came from Katrina Svenson."

"_Losing someone is the hardest thing to accept. Remembering you is easy, I do it everyday. Missing you is the heartache that never goes away_." James read with a bit of attitude in his voice. "An unknown quote."

"What was the point of this again, Morgan?" Matthew moaned, looking over at the purple haired girl.

She huffed angrily and pushed her glasses up. "The point of this was to show you how your family feels about your disappearance! Your friends even said they're a train wreck with you gone!"

James shut his laptop and pulled it away from Matthew. He set it on the bed the three of them were currently sitting on. "Mattie, your family misses you and you miss them. Why aren't you going home to them?"

"I'm . . . scared. I'm scared that once I go back home, it'll be just like before. No one hearing you . . . no one seeing you . . . no one being there for you." Matthew whispered, flopping back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Y'know, ever since I came here, I haven't cut myself, why? Because you guys see me, you care about me. Not once have you ignored me, you guys always defend me if someone is bullying me."

"Hey Mattie, you sound like someone we used to know." Morgan said, exchanging a look with James. "A few years ago, when we were still in eighth grade, we knew this kid. He was younger than us, still in grade school, I think his name was . . . Peter! Anyway, Peter came from England and of course he had an accent. Instead of girls swooning over it, they picked on him. At first they called him names, but it didn't bother him. Then they tried spreading rumors about him, but that didn't work either."

"Finally, they convinced the entire class to ignore him. That finally got to Peter. It went on for two years, and in his sixth year of elementary, he ran away. Peter was gone for an entire month before someone found him and brought him home." James said with his signature smile. "When he returned, no one ever ignored him again but of his newly developed personality. Peter is currently a troublesome but good 8th grader. Of course, he sticks his nose into our business every now and then, but he's still a good kid."

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. "So . . . what was the point of that story?"

This reaction caused both James and Morgan to sigh and stand up.

"Just think it over, Mattie. Seeya, we gotta go and take care of some . . . issues."

The door shut behind them as they left, leaving Matthew in complete silence. Honestly, the silence started to annoy Matthew, so he got up and turned on his newly required T.V. and flipped through the channels. Eventually he landed on the Discovery Health channel and was watching "I didn't know I was pregnant". The entire time, he actually laughed at how they could not notice they weren't pregnant and kind of criticized them. Yet as he watched the silly program, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Peter. Both of them were bullied, ignored, and ran away. But Peter went home and everything is okay. Matthew is just lounging around in Northern Utah, watching woman talk about giving birth in the oddest of places.

"So . . . if I go back, then everything will be okay?" Matthew sighed and rested his head in his arms. "I want to believe that, but . . ."

The troubled young man turned over and accidentally hit the power button. The T.V. shut off but Matthew didn't bother turning it back on. He just stared at the ceiling with hard eyes.

"Why do I have to sound like such a whiny teenager?"

* * *

Alfred heaved a heavy sigh, and pulled Kumajiro closer to him. The cool wind felt go on his face.

"Ve're sorry Alfred, but it's zhe truth." Ludwig said.

Ludwig sat on Alfred's left and Gilbert on Alfred's right. Some time after explaining about Matthew, the three of them came up to the roof and stared at the setting sun. It was beautiful, the sky turning orange and slowly fading to the dark.

Alfred nodded. "It's fine, it's not your fault." H glanced back at the setting sun. "It's just like when he left. The sun looks the same, Kumajiro looks the same . . . God, I really miss him."

Gilbert nodded and leaned back a bit, supporting him weight by placing his arms behind him. "He might change his mind, you know."

Ludwig's phone buzzed, so he pulled it out and saw it was a text. The blonde German opened the text and read it thoroughly.

"Who's zhat, Luddy?"

"I don't know," Ludwig glared at Gilbert for calling him by that dreaded nickname. "Zhe number isn't part of mein contacts. . . . Vait, it's zhat boy I ran into the day after ve saw Matthew. Zhe one zhat's Matthew's friend."

This peaked their curiosity, the American and the albino, that is.

"How do you know?" Alfred asked.

"Better yet, vhy did you give him your number?" Gilbert asked his younger bruder.

"I'll explain later," Ludwig said hurriedly, scrolling back up to the top of the message. "He says he might know a way to get Matthew back to us, but we'll have to gather everyone at Utah."

"Mormonville? Really, that's where Matt is?" Alfred asked, a glimmer of hope shone in his sky blue eyes.

"Ja." The brothers said in somewhat unison.

Alfred backed away from the edge of the building and ran towards the door that led to the inside. "What the hell are you guys waiting for? Get everyone and lets get my brother back!"

Gilbert ran after Alfred with enthusiasm to match the patriotic boy. Ludwig took his sweet time following them.

Ludwig sighed. "How are ve even going to get zhem to go to Utah? Zhey need to zhink zhis zhrough."

* * *

**Yay possibility of Matthew coming back! :D Hope you liked this chapter 'cause I have no idea when I'm going to be free to be able to write another chapter. Oh! I might start an Avenger's fanfic where one has an OC and one that's just a series of crack that I come up with or dream about. Toodles~**


	6. Think

A/N: Yes, I know all of you people that follow this story must hate me for not updating dating in months. Yes, I have reasons for not updating ( For Example: School just started, I've been busy all summer, everyone of my stories on my computer was gone because my father messed around with the computer, etc.) But, I'm not gonna complain to you guys about my reasons. If you're reading this, then you obviously came to read this fanfiction. So, without further ado, here's the 6th chapter of Paper Planes.

* * *

A harsh pounding on the door awoke young Matthew from his deep slumber. Immediately, Matthew jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door. Standing there was James, a smiling James with his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hey Mattie!" James exclaimed.

"James, what're you doing here?" Matthew muttered under his breath, still a bit tired.

"Let's take a walk, it's still early enough so there's really no one out." James said. "Might as well bring your backpack too."

Matthew nodded and let his friend in. He looked outside once more after his friend had walked in. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, creating such a beautiful mixture of blue, purple, and black, with just a hint of orange. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, making Matthew smile. Today just felt like it was going to be a good day.

"Hurry up with your shower, Matt!" James yelled from his small kitchen. "I'll make some breakfast!"

"Okay," Matthew called back before heading back to his room.

Once he heard the door shut, James slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that was becoming all too familiar ever since a certain German male ran into him at the mall.

* * *

Perhaps . . . there is hope out there. But Matthew, please . . . You said it yourself, this doesn't feel like home . . . your heart aches for them, your family . . . you've been trying to ignore it, so please Matthew! . . . You see yourself as invisible, nothing but a human body not worth living, but they don't see that. Matthew . . . come to your senses soon.

* * *

Alfred picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hey man, yeah, so we can't drag everyone down to the beehive state. We need to try something else. Any ideas?"

_"Nope."_ James said on the other end, popping the p.

"Some help you are," Alfred grumbled.

_"Boy, don't you be hatin' on me!"_ James hissed. _"Listen, we've got to come up with something, and it has to be BIG! Do you hear me? Big! B-I-G! Large! The size of Texas! Something so BIG and UNBELIEVABLE that Matthew has to realize he misses you guys."_

"Dude, I made a video of me crying my eyes out for Matthew, and he still hasn't realized it." Alfred sighed, approaching his school. "I'll call you around 4. I'll brainstorm with the others and see what they've got and . . . are you sure it's a good thing I'm keeping this from my Dad's?"

_"Alfred, if they know where Matthew is, then they'll probably storm over and take him back by force. I can't imagine that that'll make him happy. Just trust me,"_ James said.

"Alright, later." Alfred hung up and entered the high school.

* * *

**A/N: Aaand that's all I've got for now. Sorry, but I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll update VERY soon.**


	7. The Plan

Times are changing, something is coming. Something . . . warm, happy, and loving. Is it time? Matthew, are you finally ready to admit you miss your family?

* * *

The next day he went back to school, he arrived there early enough that hardly any other students were there. Last night, he had talked with James for a couple of hours before dinner, and they had come up with one attempt to hopefully bring Matthew back home. So, as fast as he could, Alfred ran down the halls while stuffing a folded paper into the sides of the locker. He didn't print off enough for every single locker in the school, so he skipped some, placing a paper every 3 or 4 lockers. By the time Alfred was done, students flooded the halls and he was wheezing by his own locker.

Not wanting to see his fellow students possibly throw away the papers, Alfred opened his locker, gathered his books, and headed for his first class. On the way, Alfred pulled out his phone and sent James a text. Just a simple, short text.

**Part one is done. Your turn.**

* * *

A blonde male sat down at a lunch table that was completely empty and dropped his backpack onto the ground beside him. Sighing in relief, he ran a hand through his long locks of hair. It had been awhile since he's had it cut. Perhaps he should go out with his friends and get it trimmed an inch or two.

"Hey Matt," Morgan sat next to him with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled at him before taking a sip of her precious. "So, you wanna know what James told me not to tell you?"

"Uh, well-"

"He told me about this plan!" Morgan cut in cheerily. "A plan to get you to go back with your family! He was teaming up with that hot albino friend of yours and planning to have a city-ish wide skype to prove they all miss you."

Matthew sighed. "How many times do I have to tell him . . ."

"I know!" Morgan said, stretching out the I. "That's what I told him! I said "James, stop being an idiot! If Matthew wants to stay here, then let him be!" and he was like, "Pshh, like you know anything, Morgan."."

Matthew mustered up a tired smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me, even though you were with him in the beginning."

"Hey Matt, aren't you going to get any lunch?" Morgan asked, changing the subject.

"No, I'm not very hungry today." Matthew waved it off and rested his head on the table. It seemed that now, more than ever, he was tired. He just blamed it all on the stress of financial problems and grades.

"Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy," Morgan hissed angrily. "I will go mother hen on you if you don't get off your ass and buy food and consume it!"

"Alright, alright!" Matthew shot up, raising his hands in defense. "I'll go get lunch."

"Good boy! Now, off you go." Morgan shooed him towards the lunch lines.

Once Matthew was gone, Morgan's smile fell into a flat line. She slightly raised her free hand and made a "come here" motion. In an instant, James was sitting next to Morgan, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Well?" James asked.

"He bought the story; part 2 is done and over with . . ." Morgan sighed and looked at her coffee. "I feel bad for lying to him, James."

"I know, Morgan, but it's all part of the plan!"

"What is this great plan of yours anyway?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

James' smile grew to rival that of the Cheshire Cat. "You'll see, very soon too."

"Whatever, but you might wanna get going. Mattie is coming back and I'm pretty sure he's not in the mood to talk to you." Morgan said and took a gulp of her coffee.

James ran off and Matthew approached moments later with a tray of a chicken sandwich, a juicebox, and a small, bruised red apple. He took his old seat back and picked up his sandwich. "Why was James over here?"

"Oh, just begging for the answers for our Chemistry packet." Morgan said and took another gulp of the warm brown liquid.

* * *

**So here is next chapter! Hope ya enjoyed and sorry again for the wait. So it seems that James' and Alfred's plan to get Mattie back home is set into action! What will happen next time? Wait and find out! (Ha, felt like the narrator on DBZ when typing that.)**


	8. The Rents

_The plan is set into motion, it's time to make your move._

* * *

Alfred trudged up the stairs to his home, a look of seriousness on his face. Both of his parents were home so it was time. He was finally going to tell them of Matthew's whereabouts. Of the past few hours, he was preparing himself for the yelling, the punishments for not telling them sooner. But it was part of the plan.

All too soon for Alfred, he had reached the door. Gulping down his anxiety, he unlocked the door and walked inside, shaking. Arthur glanced over at Alfred from his book, muttered a greeting, then continued on with his book. Francis was in the kitchen, fixing up some dinner.

"Hey, guys," Alfred mentally cursed at himself when his voice wavered. "There's something I need to tell you. It's really important."

The shakiness in his voice was just enough to catch their attention. Arthur set down his book and Francis walked into the living room after he added the final touches to their meal. He sat down next to his partner and waited for Alfred to speak.

Sighing, Alfred stood across from them and looked down at his shoes. "It's about Matt . . ."

"Alfred, you can tell us anything, son." Arthur spoke softly so he wouldn't sound like he's pressuring the poor boy.

"Please, continue," Francis urged him.

"Well, remember when Ludwig and Gilbert came back from their trip and they wanted to talk to me?" Alfred sucked in a deep breath and blurted out "They found Matthew on their trip by complete accident and they begged him to come back but he didn't want to because he was afraid of what would happen so when they came back they came and told me all about it and apparently Ludwig got the number of one of Matt's friends from Utah so we've been collaborating together on a plan to get him back!" He gulped in air as his Fathers took the time to let this sink in.

"What you're saying is-"

"Yes Dad, we found Matthew and he's alive and healthy." Alfred said for Francis.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us sooner!" Arthur roared, his face turning red from anger. "If you would have just told us from the beginning, he would be here with us now!"

"And he would try to kill himself again!" Alfred yelled back. "The point of our plan was to get Matthew willing to come back, not be taken back by force! If I told you sooner, you would have jumped on the first plane and dragged Matthew back without even listening to my-our plan!"

"And just who is zis other boy, Alfred?" Francis demanded. "How can you just believe him so easily?"

"His name is James and he's been doing everything he could to try and get Matthew back to us. And, whether you believe it or not, he's been there for him more times than any of us have. It was his plan that he came up with, one that both of us are sure will strike something in him." Alfred stated and crossed his arms. "Now, in order to do this plan, we need your help. You need to focus fully and completely on it. So, are you in?"

Francis turned to his husband with his blue eyes, filled with unshed tears. Arthur looked back at him and nodded. "Alright, Alfred, we're in. Now, what is zis plan?"

* * *

**I'm a horrible person for not updating as often as I should! Well, think of this as a Christmas present. Now that I'm back in Hetalia mojo, I might be able to post another chapter sooner, possibly in January. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Time and Time again

Matthew shivered on his way home from school, careful not to step in big piles of snow. It was winter time, nearly Christmas actually, and it was beginning to snow heavily. He pulled his hood up and kept on trudging through the snow. A few streets away, Matthew parted ways with Morgan and James, they said something about chores and ill grandmothers. He knew it was lie, but he let it go. It was too cold to be mad at anything on this particular day.

The phone buzzing in Matthew's pocket brought him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from James. Of course it was him. Lately, James has been bombarding Matthew with texts about returning home.

Hello Mattie!

Sighing, Matthew just shoved the phone back into his pocket, the apartment building coming into sight. It seemed as though with every step, his phone buzzed, alerting him of a new text message. Frowning, Matthew picked up his pace and eventually made it to his apartment door, his phone buzzing a total of 20 times. With cold, red fingers, Matthew dug out his keys from his back pocket and slid them into the door, turning them until an audible 'click' was heard. He pushed open the doorway and practically slammed it shut.

Matthew sighed in relief and he was enveloped in the warmth of his home. Dropping his backpack by the door, Matthew walked into his kitchen and turned on the stove, sliding a teapot full of water over the lit burner. Now, he would deal with James. So, again Matthew pulled out his phone and skimmed through all the messages he received. James would owe him a fortune from all the texts and calls he received when the bill came.

Instead of texting back, Matthew wanted this over quickly and just called the boy.

"Matt! Hey! How are you?" James asked on the other end.

"James, will you please stop texting me? Unless you want to pay my phone bill, then go right ahead." Matt said softly, opening a cupboard with one hand and pulling out a large mug.

"Anywho Matthew," James ignored the phone bill part and continued on. "About home-"

"James, for the last and final time, stop. Just stop, please? I'm not going home where I will just be ignored and left alone again! Can't you see this is all I want, James? I want to stay here, with my new friends, and just forget that life." Matthew virtually shouted.

"But Matt-"

"No, James, just . . . no. I know you really want me to back to my family and I guess they miss me, but what happens after the happy reunion? Everyone might treat me the same as before once the excitement dies down, or they might treat me like I'm crazy, like I'm unstable." Matthew sighed and pulled out the hot chocolate mix from the cupboard. He walked over to his refrigerator and also got out some milk. "Honestly James, I'd prefer being lonely than a life where I'm treated as though I were crazy."

It was silent on the other. Matthew actually believed that he once and for all got James to understand. But it was foolish to believe that.

"Matthew, I know it's hard to believe that people will start noticing you, but remember Peter?" He was desperate to reach his friend and make him understand his argument.

"He's different though! This Peter kid was ignored because of how he talked and it was only two years. I've been ignored all my life, James! I've always either been in the shadow of my brother or they think I'm Alfred and beat me up! No matter how many times I tried to tell someone though, they never listened or helped me through it . . ." Matthew scooped some of the brown powdery mix into the mug and repeated this over and over.

". . . Don't you atleast miss them? They raised you after all, it couldn't have been just bad times. There must be good times locked in that noggin of yours." James muttered.

Matthew froze mid-scoop. He looked down and saw he had already put in a lot of the mix. The kettle started screaming, getting Matthew's attention.

"Matt? Mathew? Are you still there?" James questioned.

Matthew moved the kettle, instantly silencing it. "I have to go, James."

"Matt-" He pressed the red button and the conversation ended.

Of course there were good times, but that was all when he was younger. But . . . there was the time in 9th grade they all went out as a family to a really nice restaurant. Alfred was complaining about how they had no burgers, but was grateful that their English father didn't cook that night and just treated them. The four of them laughed, joked, and listened to one another's stories. Matthew thought about telling them about the bullying, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the perfect evening. After dinner, Matthew and Alfred managed to convince their parents to go see a movie. They went and saw Zombieland, much to Alfred's begging. Majority of the time, Matthew, his Papa Francis, and his Papa Arthur laughed when a zombie killing scene came up because Alfred was screaming like a frightened child, clinging to his brother. Alfred may talk the talk, but is a wimp when it comes to scary movies, no matter how much humor was in it.

Then their Christmases! All of their Christmases had been perfect! When they were still little kids, friends of the family would come over and Alfred and Matthew would get to play with the children. Though as the years went by, they became more secluded and just silently agreed that Christmas would be family only. They would spend the entire day together, helping cook the Christmas dinner (Of course they always made sure Arthur set up the table and not actually touch the food), played games instead of watching T.V., and opened presents as soon as everyone was awake.

Matthew smiled a little and poured the extremely hot water into the mug, adding a little bit of the milk to make it creamy. With his scooping spoon, Matthew mixed the ingredients together and looked around, almost expecting to find himself back home with his brother and fathers. But no. He was faced with the fact that it was nearly Christmas and he would be all alone, many states away from any blood relatives, for the first time on the perfect holiday.

The mug slipped from his hand and went crashing to the floor, shards and hot chocolate flying everywhere. Matthew cursed under his breath when the boiling liquid landed on his pants and shoes, having it seep through the material and burn him. As Matthew set to work on cleaning up his mess, a thought crossed his mind. One that he would never tell anyone.

**He did want to go home.**

* * *

**Hello everyone, it's Gabby, sorry for dying again. Honestly, I understand if you hate me for not updating sooner. **

**But I typed this up and hope you enjoy!**

**. . . Really sorry once again.**


End file.
